Episode 4191 (9th May 1997)
Plot Ashley is released by the Police and rushes to see Maxine for a hug. Gail is annoyed when Roy tells her that he doesn't want Alma working at the cafe as he'd feel the outsider. She is furious that she's going to have to let Alma down. Deirdre is concerned to discover the Sunliners books contain a Las Vegas Special. She questions Alec about it and realises that he used all the available discount to get the holiday free in his name. She asks him to sort it out before he goes but he gets shirty with her when questioned. Chris guesses that something is going on between Kevin and Natalie. Fred is grateful to Mike for getting Ashley released. Alec admits to Deirdre that he was planning on selling the holiday and keeping the money himself. Ashley visits Don in Strangeways Jail and rows with him for having him arrested and charged with arson. Don maintains he has no recollection of telling the Police he started the fire. He breaks down and then asks if Ivy is going to visit him. Ashley grows alarmed, realising Don is mentally unstable. Gail tells Alma that Roy doesn't want her at the cafe. Gail is furious when Roy tries to blame her and tells him that he's childish. Alec suggests to Jack that they raffle the Las Vegas holiday but fix it so that the Duckworths win. Kevin is confused, telling Natalie that he's happily married but still wants her. She tells him she doesn't want to bust up his marriage and warns him that his guilt will be dangerous. She forces him to make a decision and he chooses to carry on with their affair. Cast Regular cast *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Coronation Street Garage *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Sunliners - Shop and office *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *Last appearance of Don Brennan until 26th September 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley wants answers from Don. Natalie puts Kevin on the spot. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,200,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes